


And We Will Call You Our Home

by fairveretian (LWritesx)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parenthood, Post- Summer Palace, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/fairveretian
Summary: You opened a door for me when I was trapped. You asked me if I would have done the same for you.. to which you answered that you did not know.Truthfully, I would not have. But you are a better person than me, and you helped me, even when I didn't ask for it.I must ask for your help now, once more. Not as a selfish woman who cares about her life, but as a mother.When I die, my son Helios will have no family left, except Damianos, his uncle. All I ask is that you convince Damen to let him stay at your court-- that you convince him to let Kyrina raise him there.-Jokaste.
Relationships: Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prolouge

The double doors of the throne room open before him. He intends to fully stomp inside, to demand to know what was going on, but what he sees brings him to a complete halt.

Damen is sitting on his gold throne, atop the dais, worrying his lip between his teeth. The twin throne beside him is empty. Their joint coat-of-arms, a roaring lion under a golden starburst, is proudly displayed on the royal blue velvet curtain between the two thrones. What get his attention is the people before Damen. Laurent can see Nikandros, Pallas, Jord and Lady Vannes, together with a strange woman with long black hair. Vannes has a hand on the woman's shoulder, Pallas looks like there's something in his arms, and they're all speaking over each other.

Laurent strides forward, but nobody pays any attention to him.

"What," he demands, loudly, his riding boots squeaking against the marble floor, "Is the meaning of this?"

"Exalted," Jord greets.

The room falls silent, and they clear a path for him to get to his throne. He sits.

Once he settles in, he addresses his court, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I was about to take my horse for an afternoon ride behind the stables, when I was summoned by Huet, who told me that I was needed immediately in the throne room. I am quite upset that I did not get to take Estelle out for the evening, but know there must be a reasonable explanation for all of this. So I suggest, if you don't want to see me angry, then you all better start talking. Now."

Vannes steps foward, hand still on the lady's shoulder.

"I found this woman outside the palace gates, Your Majesty. She says her name is Kyrina," She says, jerking her chin to Pallas, "In her hand was a babe. Clearly, you can see that she is not well. My guess is that she has been travelling a while, as she is trembling all over, and her eyes are tired. I inquired why she was here at the castle, and she said her mistress had correspondence for Laurent, King of Akielos and Vere, so I told Pallas and Jord to let her in, when this _barbarian_ came along--"

"I told these blundering idiots," Nikandros waves to Pallas and Jord, "That we can't just let anybody into the palace."

"She is not well," Vannes snaps at Nikandros, and Laurent presses his fingers against his forehead.

They could never get Nikandros and Lady Vannes to get along.

Looking over at the woman, he can see that she does look exhausted. Her feet can barely hold her weight, and she's trembling. Under her eyes are thick with shadow. She looks pale and fragile.

"Lady Vannes, give me the letter," Laurent says, "Kyros Nikandros, escort Kyrina to Paschal for treatment."

The Kyros of Ios huffs loudly, but places his hand on the woman's shoulder, guiding her to the physician.

"And the child, Exalted?" Pallas asks nervously, holding tightly onto the bundle in his arms.

"Let me have him," Damen puts his hand out to take the child, "You and Jord can return to your positions."

"Yes, Exalted," Jord says.

Pallas hands over the child, and they both bow before the kings. He looks at the bundle in Damen's arms. The child has pale skin and a head of thick, curly, blond hair. The child's eyes are a warm hazel-brown. Vannes hands him the letter, and he sees his name written elegantly at the front.

_To: Laurent, King of Akielos and Vere._

He opens the letter and reads its contents:

_Dear Laurent,_

_If you're reading this letter right now, then I am most likely dead. I would not be writing to you if I had another option._

_I have entrusted this letter, and the most priceless, precious thing I own to Kyrina. She has been a friend and lady's maid who has served me well, and I hope she will be welcomed in your court._

_After you and Damen successfully reclaimed your thrones, I left Akielos and went back to my mother's native home of Vask, in the East, for a fresh start for me and my son. The winter plague is bad. It has lavished my mother's family's lands and Estate. There is no food, no warmth. The plague has taken my mother,_ _my siblings, and most of our retinue so far. I cannot say how long again the rest will survive. Once I felt myself falling ill, I knew I had to begin preparations._

_I let Kyrina prepare herself to undertake the journey immediately, so there was no chance of either her or my son succumbing to this awful illness. I gave her my carriage, as well as a few other provisions. The easiest way for her to safely get to you was to make the pass through Patras, enter the border of Akielos through Aegina, and travel North. I can only hope she has made this journey safely._

_You and I had an understanding, once._

_You opened a door for me when I was trapped. You asked me if I would have done the same for you.. to which you answered that you did not know._

_Truthfully, I would not have. But you are a better person than me, and you helped me, even when I didn't ask for it._

_I must ask for your help now, once more. Not as a selfish woman who cares about her life, but as a mother, who is willing to give her life for her child._

_When I die, my son Helios will have no family left, except Damianos, his uncle. All I ask is that you convince Damen to let him stay at your court-- that you convince him to let Kyrina raise him there._

_~~I would be eternally grateful if~~ _

_~~Please, please don't let my son die~~ _

_~~Laurent, I've made mistakes I cannot even begin to atone for, but that is my burden to bear. Do not let Helios suffer for it, I beg of you~~ _

_~~I can't write this to Damen because I fear that our tumultuous relationship may impact his decision~~ _

_Don't let my son remain alone._

_And please, if you can convince Damen to let them stay, make sure Helios know how much his mother loves him._

_Thank you._

_Jokaste._

"Oh," Laurent breathes, looking at the child.

"What's wrong?" Damen asks, looking at him.

"This is Jokaste's son, Helios," Laurent says, and Damen's face loses all colour, "She is dead, and she's asking that we let her son live here, at the Palace with us."


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen makes a decision.
> 
> Laurent worries about the future of his kingdom.
> 
> United, they face the Council.

"What should we do?" Laurent asks.

"I--I don't know, Laurent," Damen replies, "This is my brother's bastard child--my brother who murdered our father, who tried to murder me- the court may not like if I acknowledge him as kin."

Laurent knows Damen better. Knows the contemplative look in his eyes, knows the infinitesimal frown on his lips.

"But?" he raises his eyebrows.

"The child," Damen sighs, looking down at the bundle, "Is family. And how can I blame an innocent for the actions of his father--of his parents?"

"You have a gentle heart, my love. Let it guide you," Laurent leans over his throne, pecking Damen on his lips, "This is your decision. And whatever you decide, I will stand by you."

They both say nothing. Laurent observes him, quietly.

"Do you think Jokaste is really dead?" he asks, seriously.

As if he can hear the gravity of the King's words, the child--Helios-- lets out a loud, ear piercing wail. 

"Oh," Damen gasps, face shifting into panic, "Oh, no. Please don't cry, little one."

That just makes the child cry harder.

Damen's face contorts into a grimace, and he looks at Laurent helplessly.

"Here, give him to me," Laurent shakes his head and stretches his arms out. Damen transfers the child. He sniffs and quiets down in Laurent's arms. Looks at him with big brown eyes.

"Shh, little dove," Laurent coos, using the pet name his mother once used for him, speaking to him in soft Veretian, "You're safe here."

He rocks the child in his arms back and fourth, standing up from the throne.

The child grasps one of the long, wavy locks of Laurent's blond hair between his fingers, sniffing and making a sound of half-hearted delight.

"Wow," Damen mutters, impressed, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I have younger cousins, you know," Laurent informs him.

"He does seem to have an affinity for blond hair," Damen teases, "It seems to run in the family."

To his delight, Laurent's pale skin flushes a delicate red.

"Shut up, you animal," then seriously, "I have been inquiring of the Provinces in the East. The plague is as bad as Jokaste said it is. All of the resources I've been sending from Vere-- the food, logs to light fires, blankets-- none of the men I send are able to complete the journey through the borders. I have no doubt that Jokaste has departed. They say the snow in Vask is so heavy and thick that it's like entering a white sea. It's cold. The path through the mountains through the Veretian border is a treatcherous one; there is no way in or out. They either freeze to death, or the plague reaches them. The ones who attempted to make the Patran pass were murdered and looted by bandits."

"We're doing all that we can to help," Damen reassures him.

"I know," Laurent replies, looking at the child, "I've already sent five caravans with a dozen soldiers each. I do not wish to sentence any more men to death. Yet it feels like I'm not doing enough."

"I know that," Damen says gently, "I'm sure the Vaskian Empress can understand. We have tried to help, but our resources can only reach so far."

Laurent sighs, "I worry for our home, Damen. The Veretians are growing uneasy. Every day the sickness grows stronger and extends its grasp."

"Once it reaches Patras, it threatens not only Vere, but Akielos, too. When I ascended the throne, I made a promise to protect our people from the enemy," Laurent closes his eyes, "But how am I supposed to fight an invisible enemy?"

Damen grasps his lover's hand, squeezing gently. In Laurent's arms, the child has fallen into a fitful sleep.

"You worry too much," he says, "You aren't alone in this, sweetheart. I'm here for you. Your advisors are here for you. We can speak to the Council. To Vannes. However we are able to help our Vaskian friends, without risking our own people, we will do it."

"There used to be such joy in the kingdom," Laurent says, softly, looking at the baby, "When we were first crowned. Now it has stopped. My mother always said that it was an ill omen to have a reign marred by plague. She was right."

"Maybe this child will bring a bit of sunshine and hope back to the kingdom, like there was once?" Damen smiles, "Helios-- a name after the god of the sun. A good, strong Akielon name, suitable for royalty."

Laurent says nothing, letting the effect of Damen's words wash over him.

"I know it was never your intention to raise children," Damen continues, "But this solves the issue of succession so easily. He already has royal blood. He may be Akelion by birth, but we can raise him as our heir, as a symbol of our joint rule. He can grow up in both cultures, and we can train him to be impartial. When he's ready, we can gradually give him more responsibility."

"Damen," Laurent exhales, "The de Vere name has been _tainted_. I'm tainted. My line is _supposed_ to end with me. I never had a proper relationship with my own father, and I'm barely twenty-two years old. I don't know how to do this-- _us--_ properly, let alone how to be a father figure."

"So we'll learn," Damen breathes, caressing his jaw, "Just as how we learned to navigate each other. Together. And you're not tainted, Laurent. Your uncle did despicable things to you, yes, but you _aren't_ tainted."

"I know how you feel about bastard children," Damen continues, "But I think he could have a home with us, just as we, in time, could grow to love him."

"I promised to stand by you," Laurent says, "No matter what you decided. Do you want this?"

"I want this. But not for me. For us. For our kingdom. But I won't force you into doing something you don't want to do. Would you want this with me?"

Laurent confesses, quietly, "I don't know why you seem to love me, but you do. There are very few people left in this world that I love. I'm quiet and sometimes prickly and I don't know if I'll ever be able to love this child like I'm supposed to. Like how a parent should love a child."

"He'll know that you love him," Damen reassures him, "Just be there for him when he needs you, and he'll know."

"If he's going to be ours, then he will need a wet nurse, of course, and a wing in the palace. And a governess, and--" Laurent's cut off when Damen grabs him around his waist, pulls him into his chest, minding the sleeping child, and kisses him deeply.

When he's released, he blinks stupidly. Stunned.

"Thank you," Damen smiles, brightly enough to outshine the sun.

And Laurent‐--

\---Laurent thinks he falls in love a little bit more.

"You can thank me properly tonight," he says breathlessly, double meaning lacing his words, "For now, we need to find a room to let Helios rest, a servant to watch over him, and come up with a way to approach the council."

"In that order, my King?" Damen asks, placing a hand on the small of his lover's back to guide him out of the room.

"In that order, Exalted," Laurent smiles, relaxing into the touch.

*****

"Absolutely not," says Herode, slamming his fist down on the table, "We cannot allow this. King Damianos, the child's father murdered King Theomedes!"

"Councillor Herode," Damen says calmly, "While we value your counsel, this is non-negotiable. Helios is to be raised as our heir, with full privileges as a Crown Prince of Acquitart and Vere, and Prince of Akielos. He is not to be held accountable for the sins of his father and mother before him."

"And how do we know Jokaste is really dead, and not just tricking you into raising her son as a royal?" Jeurre interjected.

"Her letter says she is in Vask, in the East," it's Laurent who speaks this time, "I have sent Huet and Orlant to Aegina to seek her out, but she is not there. Her letter also says that if it has reached me, then she is dead. They burn the bodies of the dead who suffered from plague in Vask. Lady Vannes has told me so."

Chelaut says, "It is true. If the letter says that she was in Vask and falling ill, then more than likely she is dead. Her body would be burnt alongside other infected."

"The child has no home. Laurent and I have an abundance of them. Let us call the child our own. Let us give him a home," Damen says, softly, eyes meeting those of each of the Council's members.

"You have my support," Chelaut looks at the young royals, "Your Highness, you were never meant to inherit Auguste's throne. But that has now changed. You were the spare, and became the heir in a matter of seconds. Take up your dead brother's mantle, they said. Wear his crown, for it is all you have left of him. But we, as citizens and the council, have failed to realize on many occasions that you are not Auguste."

"You are a Prince in your own right, and you have the blood of the forefathers of Acquitart and Vere in your veins," Chelaut continues, "Yet you are a man, before you are a Prince. I have seen you grow. You are a lover, a scholar, a reader, a thinker. You are your own person. Not Auguste. We cannot force our expectations of him onto you. We cannot allow ourselves to forget the kind of tragedy you have endured. If you and King Damianos wish to raise this child as your own, if this child will make you happy, then I will support it."

"I will support you as well," says Audin, "It's time for you to be happy, Laurent."

"I cannot lend my support," Jeurre says, "This child is a royal bastard's bastard. And I cannot support that. If we have King Damianos produce an heir with a woman, at least his bastard would have pure royal blood in his veins." 

"Now, Jeurre--"

"How dare you be so bold to suggest--"

"The child's father was a blood prince. His grandfather was a King. His mother was a lady of the court, his grandfather a Kyros. How much more royal can his blood be--"

"Enough," Laurent's voice rises above everyone else's and he waves his hand for silence, "King Damianos will share no other bed but _mine._ This is not up for debate or discussion."

"Your Highness, Exalted, I hear your concerns. I know the weight of the problem for an heir," Herode says, "I also know of Vere's intolerance of bastards. But I, together with two of my companions, am willing to support you both with keeping this child. The only condition I can think of, that would properly solidify this child's position as heir, would be a marriage between his co-parents. As ridiculous as it may seem, a marriage may ease the Veretian's acceptance of this child's.... unfortunate status of birth. It would be seen as a sign of commitment."

"Our kingdoms are bound together in every other way except marriage," Chelaut contemplates, "And in the event that the alliance ends, the marriage ends, the child will no longer be tied to Vere. It could work."

"I agree," says Audin, "I also would like to point out that King Damianos and King Laurent are still young. Therefore, I am proposing an age window. If these two are not yet wed by the child's sixth birthday, then he should have no part of Veretian Sucession."

"We are in agreement," Herode says, when the council makes a decision, "Your Highness? King Damianos?"

Jeurre, still visibly upset and angry, says nothing.

"If a marriage is the issue at hand, you needn't worry," Damen says, "I had, of course, planned to give Laurent my laurels in the future, should he be willing to accept them."

Laurent's breath catches. He knows what the Akielon tradition of crowning a potential spouse with laurels meant. Silently, he wonders what he ever did to deserve that intimate honour.

"I agree to the council's conditions," Laurent says.

"As do I," Damen echoes.

"Good," Herode smiles, "If there is nothing else, I move to dismiss the Council?"

"There one last thing," Laurent says, "Vask.. what can we do to help them?"

"Per your request, in the early stages of the plague, we sent several of Chief Physician Paschal's capable assistants to help and research. Given what is happening at the borders, we cannot have anyone leave or enter the kingdom," Herode informs Laurent, "We will have to wait for their reports from the messengers, which we are not sure when we will receive. Until then, there is nothing we can do."

"I suggest we shut our side of the border," Audin proposes, "It is not the Veretian way, but our citizens need to be kept safe. Especially the women, since the majority of Vaskians falling ill are women. You may not remember, Your Highness, but there was a plague simillar to this during King Aleron's time, almost two decades ago, we can fetch his journals from the archives and do our own research."

"Was it the Scarlet Plague?" Damen asks, "I was young, but I recall my father mentioning it... mentioning sending aid. It came from Kempt, and Veretians began to grow hostile against Queen Hennike."

"Yes," Herode grimaces, "It was a very difficult time for the Queen, especially given that she was with child at that time."

"I'd like to see these journals," Laurent says.

"I shall send a messenger to have them retrieved from Arles tomorrow." Audin nods.

"Thank you. That is all."

"In that case, I dismiss the council," Herode looks at his companions, who all nod.

They break away from the table, all exiting the hall.

*****

Nikandros, Kyros of Ios, observes the woman as Paschal patches her up. The physician places his hand against her forehead, taking her temperature.

"How did you get to the palace?" Paschal asks.

"Jokaste left me her carriage, but I had to give it up at the Patran border, or the bandits would have taken the babe," she says, "They took our provisions, too."

"And the horses?" Nikandros asks reluctantly.

"There were only two. The footman left me at Bazal to serve another family because I had no carriage and no coins to pay him," she answers, "I had to sell one of the horses for one for a night and a day at an inn, as well as a meal. I made the rest of the journey on the other horse. It was seven day's travel to Aegina, and twenty-one days to here."

"I managed to talk a gullible merchant into giving me a folding silk tent, so we slept inside it, under the canopies of trees and stars. I made sure Helios was well bundled and always warm," she pauses to take a breath, "I ate from the edible fruit trees on my journey here. All that mattered was getting Helios to his uncle."

"You are severely dehydrated," Paschal notes, mixing something white into a goblet of water, "Drink this."

The woman obeys, draining the goblet. Nikandros tries not to pay attention to the creamy, pale skin of her delicate neck, and the way her throat moves as she swallows. He definitely does not notice the way her pallid cheeks flush a rosy pink as she drinks the last of the water, instantly looking much better.

"And this," Paschal hands her a vial, "Sleeping potion. But I want you to have a hot soak in some relaxing oils before you take this potion. It will help with the exhaustion. The servants would know which ones, when you tell them. Nikandros, can you arrange a bath for her?"

As much as it grated on him to offer his private bathing chambers, he had no other choice, as this castle had only two sets of servant baths with no access to heated water as yet.

"You may use my private bath chamber. I have access to heated water," he says.

"Thank you," she says, looking at him gratefully.

But no matter how big her eyes were, or how thick her lashes looked, or no matter how soft looking and curly her hair was, he would not trust this strange woman at all.

*****

Across the fields of Marlas, the sun was setting. The sky is dusted in beautiful shades of yellow and pink, the white clouds tinted soft lavender.

Damen made one last check on Helios, who was asleep once more. The servant they temporarily placed to watch over him had fed him when he woke up, crying, when Damen was ready to leave the room. He'd ended up staying with the servant until Helios fell back asleep-- he fussed alot at having strangers hold him and try to feed him, Damen realized.

He drew this to Laurent's attention. Together, they decided that he would find Kyrina and offer her to be his permanent governess, as Helios was accustomed to her and her presence, so caring for him would be easier. Tomorrow, they would order all the baby supplies they needed, cribs, mobiles and such. Laurent would begin his research on the plague, with Paschal there and ready to assist. Damen would make the rounds around the palace and see what projects were completed, and which ones were almost complete.

When he was halfway up the hall of rooms, he almost ran into Nikandros and Kyrina, who looked much better, rosy and fresh from most likely a hot shower, wearing a standard Veretian night set.

"Exalted," she bows lightly, "Where is Helios? Who's staying with him?"

"I had one of the elder servants stay with him and nurse him this afternoon," Damen says, showing her the room the baby slept in, "We've left them in here."

Kyrina hesitates before speaking, "May I stay with him, Exalted? I've-- I've grown used to his presence over our journey."

"Of course," Damen says, "In fact, His Highness and I wanted to ask if you'd mind being his governess? He is rather fussy around the other servants, but he should be alright with you and a wet nurse caring for him."

"Of course," she answers, bowing her head low, "Of course, Exalted. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. You are aware that I have been assisting the Lady Jokaste with the child since his birth, so I'm well aware of his habits and idiosyncrasies."

"Good. You may start caring for him from tonight," Damen says, pleased, "I give you permission to relieve the servant from your duties. Pierre, you may escort Kyrina back to Helios' chambers."

The guard nods and gestures for Kyrina to follow him. Damen notices Nikandros staring at the way the woman's night set shifts in the wind as she walks. He punches Nikandros' shoulder, and Nikandros wheeze out a startled curse, momentarily forgetting whose presence he was in.

Damen laughs.

"It's been a while since I've seen you display such interest in a woman," he says, with the familliar, teasing tone of a best friend.

Nikandros smiles wryly, "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. Believe me, I have no intentions to bed her."

Damen raises an eyebrow, "The same way you had no intent to bed the Lady Andromeda? Or the Lord Adonis? I know you, Nik."

Nikandros sneers, "Those were mistakes that should not have happened on my part. I have learnt from that since. Don't forget that this woman was the personal hand maiden to Lady Jokaste. If there was ever a scheme Jokaste hatched, I have no doubt Kyrina would know and be involved. She begged for her life under the pretense that she is a mother. We have not yet seen evidence of this. I do not trust her."

Damen raises an eyebrow, disbelievingly, "We'll see, Nik. We'll see."

"At least I didn't give up my best friend's home to get the chance to get into bed with a foreign prince who also just happened to be my type," Nikandros retorts, a smile spreading across his lips.

"You wound me," Damen whines, "Truly. As if I wasn't doing what was best for Akielos. I also recall making my bastard of a best friend the Kyros of Ios, a district twice the size of his home, and awarding him a seat on my Council."

"You make me sound so ungrateful," Nikandros mutters, flushing slightly.

"Remember, my friend, people are not always who they seem," Damen says lightly, "A lesson my foreign prince and I learned the hard way."

Rolling his eyes, Nikandros shoves him. Damen shoves back twice as hard, and they both dissolve into boyish laughter.

Above them, the bells in the palace ring out, signalling dinner.


End file.
